1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to distributed lighting assemblies, and more particularly to lighting assemblies including light guides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Distributed lighting techniques provide several advantages over conventional lighting techniques, including low power consumption, extended life, heat reduction at the location where the light is emitted, and increased design flexibility. Thus, distributed lighting applications are used in a variety of vehicle applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,417, assigned to Federal-Mogul Worldwide, Inc., discloses an elongated waveguide for lighting the interior of a vehicle, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,439, also assigned to Federal-Mogul Worldwide, Inc., discloses a waveguide disposed along the perimeter of a cup holder in the center counsel of a vehicle. In addition to functional efficiency, lighting assemblies should also be visually appealing, particularly those used in passenger vehicles. Potential buyers are more likely to purchase a vehicle with an attractive exterior and ambiance in the passenger compartment.